


Mislead

by knifefairy



Series: davejade by astra [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the girl you've been dating moves from across the world and neither of you know you're currently living in the same town and going to the same school? Read to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Your name is Jade Harley, you are sixteen years old and today is your very first day at Skaia Academy; Which is so big! you're glad Rose goes here too, she's been really nice and helpful even though this is your second time meeting in person. Your phone buzzes with a text (from someone who should be paying attention during science instead!!) 

'hey harley'

'starting a new school today?'

'do you have your phone or am i talking to some dog'

'jade science and i need you'

'jade please'

'this is like a duty i need your help'

You sigh and type out a quick respond before putting your phone away. Boyfriends can be very pester-y sometimes. Rose showed you around for the rest of the day and by seventh hour you knew your way around pretty well. For seventh hour you had World History and Rose had Strings. History was also your least favorite subject.

* * *

 

Your name is Dave Strider and you've been going to Skaia Academy for two years. Seventh hour is also World History. Sadly your phone is almost out of battery so you can't ask the best girlfriend in the world about how her first day of real life high school was. Oh well, tonight Jade was going to call and tell you anyways. Across the room a new girl sits at one of the only empty tables, shes pretty in an almost otherworldly way. Her long black hair was laced with streaks of white and she wore a tradtional uniform like the ones in the old pictures on the walls. She reminds you of Jade in a way. You phone kept buzzing, battery be damned.

'you were right high school sucks'

'but i have some cool friends'

'daaaaaaaaaaaave'

'what class are you even in now'

'i guess ill call you soon'

After typing out a quick response and hearing a faint buzz which you dismiss, you go back to reading your history textbook. History was your favorite subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is so short

You had a problem, most of the girls at school wanted to date you even if it was just a little bit or a lot. One girl and one of your close friends Terezi was one of those girls, you'd be lying if you said you didn't want to go out with her even a little bit. Your phone call with Jade went really well and she told you the perils of the new private academy she went to, sometimes it sucked not being able to see each other in person. You didn't mention the girl from seventh hour who you couldn't get out of you mind, black and white filled your thoughts along with red and green. Suddenly you weren't so sure about dating Jade

* * *

  Dave was distant and seemed kind of caught up in his thoughts while you two talked. During seventh hour a pretty looking boy with pale hair and eyes that must have been contacts stared at you for a while, you didn't mind. Boys always seemed to stare nowadays, girls too occasionally. Sometimes you stared back. In those moments you felt horrible about dating a person you might never meet, but you would never have the guts to break it off. You were starting to get those guts, maybe then you could stare back and not feel bad.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dave told ended it earlier today. You didn't cry or feel that bad, the two of you would be better as best friends. You felt happier now if anything, you wore the white streaks prouder and looked better. Moving hadn't made your life worse and neither did breaking up with Dave. 

* * *

You ended it with Jade, now you were dating Terezi and life was fucking grand. You were happier, school was easier, you spent more time with your friends and didn't regret a thing. 

* * *

**October 31st.**

**Halloween**

You, Rose, Dave, and John all agreed to wear your god tier outfits all day. At Skaia Academy the students were allowed to dress up for Halloween.  In the morning before school you put on your Witch Of Space outfit; black and white striped tights, buttoned up the black long-sleeve shirt with the white space symbol embroidered on it, slipped on your dark skirt,  pulled on your long grey hood and the black dog ears and finally laced up your bright and glittery red heeled boots. You met Rose who was dressed in her Seer Of Light outfit; It was an orangish-yellow dress with yellow details, orange tights, teal sandals, and a orange hood. The two of you walked into school like you owned the place, you saw a variety of costumes none of which stuck out besides the Troll's (Karkat and his gang of friends) god tier clothes, you recognized all of them except a time player with their back against you standing next  to Terezi. Rose walked over to see her girlfriend and you walked with her. Your black and white hair was down, flowing past your waist unlike most days when you tucked it up into a bun. As you talked with Karkat, you swore someone was staring at you. 

* * *

Dressed up in your god tier outfit you felt confident and happy.  For once Rose was hanging out with you and your group of friends, you have some of your hilarious and sarcastic banter with her and see that the black and white haired girl is the same one she tells you is her best friend. Convenient. The girls face is turned to you since shes caught up in some weird conversation with Karkat. God even from behind she was pretty. Maybe today you would get the guts to talk to her.

**"ALL RIGHT KIDOS, HAPPY HALLOWEEN. ENJOY YOUR DAY OF FREETIME"**

Ah, Halloween also known as one of the only days that Skaia Academy had no real classes. A day to hang out with friends and have fun. Or to finally talk to super cute girls. 

* * *

The time player turned out to be the boy from World History and was close with Rose. God he was cute. You would be lying if you said you didnt like him. He reminded you a little of Dave but not enough where you would ever say something. Shit, he was walking towards you. Shit shit shit. 

Okay Strider you got this, she's just a pretty girl nothing more nothing less. You walked towards her, trying to keep that feeling of confidence. Then it dawned on you

"Jade?"

"Dave?"

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea ive had for a while


End file.
